


Never Thought I'd See You again

by lifewithnoname



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park Friendship, Just wait for it, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Starts out rough, Teamwork, bestfriends, but they go to salvatore, do you promise?, i might make hizzie, it is a posie fic so they will happen, just has my own twist, let me know, may end rough, my own world not like the show, park's are reckless, sorry - Freeform, the end will hurt probably idk i might change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewithnoname/pseuds/lifewithnoname
Summary: Penelope left To Europe a year ago. Lizzie happens to be in Europe for break. What could happen, i mean Europe is huge. Things have changed for everyone, some people have moved on, some haven't, but some things never change.( the tags will change as I go on also this will hurt in the end. Like very bad. I just like to make people suffer. Sorry ;)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	1. Europe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome, I have made a disaster of a story. It's a bit of a slow start but i can guarantee that if you want more i can give you more. Please comment and kudos if you want more. (they really motivate me, not joking) I am @lifewithnoname on instagram for other works :)

Europe. 

The one time the twins get to be out and away from school without any distractions (except that its only Lizzie who came.) No need to be back home for the newest monster of the week. No need to deal with drama and newest loves. No need for any of this when you can be with your mom a new French dude that you’ll only ever see this week and a nice cup of coffee in your hand. No worries. Because when your Lizzie Saltzman there's no worries that should involve you unless she started it, but No worries or drama. No merge. 

Well, that is until your walking fourth street and see a figure of a woman walking very speedily past you, almost causing you to drop your coffee. 

That’s when Lizzie Saltzman is definitely needed. No one makes Lizzie drop her drink (well maybe Connor and that milkshake but that was one time and she didn’t technically drop it) and besides not even a sorry. Even Caroline would hear about Lizzie’s rant if this random woman who she won’t ever see again, walks past her without an apology because for goodness sake, this is Elizabeth Saltzman we’re talking about. 

So, what does she do? 

She passes (more like shoves) her drink to Sage? Who even know where she found this dude but either way the coffee is in his hand and an angry Lizzie is storming towards this one girl who looks very much like she’s in a rush? Which then Lizzie realizes and understands why she couldn’t apologize and starts to turn around. 

Well that is until a slight gust of wind pushes back the woman’s hair just barely enough that you can see the tip of the woman’s nose. 

And why would this detail be important? 

Well maybe because in any other case a nose would just be a nose. And specifically, this case a nose with a piercing. But when you realize how this piercing is precisely placed and how the tip of this nose curves perfectly back to hide behind her hair you get hit. 

You get hit hard. 

You then start to look at more of this woman (and not in a weird way but in a i recognize you type of way) and see that she has books piled to the brim of her hands, wears some basic sneakers, skinny jeans, a loose button up shirt and a worn out leather jacket placed perfectly to fit around every muscle on their arms. 

And just maybe you would let it go just seeming that you're in Paris and there are millions of people with good style, not to mention that there located in a city with thousands of young adults and teens just like Lizzie since there’s colleges and schools nearby, but no. She doesn’t let it go. 

One more breeze is all it takes to fully see the face of who this mysteriously well dressed-book obsessed-almost coffee spilling-unapologetic-in a hurried- woman is. 

“Penelope Park.” 

Is Lizzie Mad? 

Well yes. You don’t expect to see your arch nemesis and sister's ex-girlfriend just roaming around Paris. 

But then again you shouldn’t even be mad because Penelope left and it just so happens to be a coincidence that you bump into one another. 

But of course, Lizzie gets mad. Who would Lizzie be if she didn’t get mad? 

“Elizabeth Saltzman. What a lovely surprise.” Penelope speaks once she able to fully take in the view of a spiraling Lizzie and a very confused young man holding a coffee watching this whole encounter. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Lizzie asks clearly irritated. 

“Uhh , well I live here and that’s clearly none of your business Queen of mean.” 

“Ohh how I never missed your Stupid names for me.” 

A beat passes, at least until a small cough is heard behind Lizzie making Steven’s(?) presence known. ”qui est-ce?” is what Sam says. And Lizzie could have been smarter and pick a person who knew English but the language barrier was something Lizzie did not care about. 

He looks like a lost puppy when the two women both look back to him. 

And of course, Lizzie not thinking the language barrier through, says “Bonjour?” Making an already confused Sean very confused. 

Laughing from the background makes Lizzie’s attention turn back to the raven-haired woman. 

“Really Saltzman? You could’ve found someone who spoke at least some English. This dude barely even looks like he knows the word hello. At least seventy five percent of the people around here speak some English.” and yet another laugh erupts from her mouth. 

And oh, how Lizzie is fuming with anger which obviously everyone can see causing Stephen to be very worried. 

“Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va bien, juste un petit cerveau stupide. Vous pouvez continuer sans elle.” Penelope says towards Shawn (seriously what is his name?). Causing him to nod with an understanding. Which obviously makes Lizzie enraged, because of course Penelope Fricken Park knows french. 

And after Penelope finishes her conversation with Steven. They are left with a very angry and confused Lizzie and Penelope Park with a “really?” look on her face with her signature smirk. 

“His name is Sven by the way.” Penelope says turning on her heel to look the other way before crossing the street. 

“What just happened?” Lizzie asks genuinely confused. 

“Don’t worry, you chose a dumb man. Who knew the city of love had a bunch of dumb men? I mean I new it was possible, but reality really brings out the worst.” 

and huh is all Lizzie can think. Because she’s not wrong, but she will never admit that to Penelope. Like Ever. 

And at this point it would be a good time to leave. Say their hateful goodbyes and walk always and pretend this encounter never happened. Which a good and viable option. But, then again, it’s only noon and her new man whose name is apparently Sven took her coffee and is no longer here and she has a whole day to do whatever and can be interested in whatever the Penelope Park has to do on a Thursday. 

And what does she choose. 

Well walking up a bunch of metal stairs to lead to the top of a small three-story building in the prime of Paris, opening up to what seems like a small but in reality, is actually very big for just one-person apartment is not what Lizzie thought her day would look like.


	2. here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think i'll be posting a new chapter at least once a week (that's what i'll try to do) I know this isn't a long chapter but there will be some chapters that have more. But anyways thank you for entering this journey and i hope you'll stay along. As always i hope you enjoy. You can find me on Instagram @lifewithnoname thank youuuuu!!!!

Looking back on what just happened in the last thirty minutes is very surprising. Never in a million years would she think that while being in Paris (also the only time she’s been to Paris without Josie) she ends up at her ex’s small-huge apartment. 

And inside is nice. Really brings out Penelope vibes in a way that really only makes sense when you practically lived with her. And not that Lizzie’s lived with her but can pretty much say she has, with how many times Penelope’s been over to her and her twin's bedroom. 

Everything is perfectly placed and smells exactly like Penelope, all the windows are lined with little succulents and little plants, perfect lighting throughout the apartment, not very bright but not dark, everything just seems perfect in way. Because of course Penelope Park would be settled and living lavish with her home in the prime of Paris. 

And of course, how could we forget, no duh, Penelope’s fricken rich. She’s a Park after all. And although yes this may have been a reason why Lizzie hates her (although there are many others) of course she hates that she’s rich. I mean has Penelope ever bragged about it? No. Has she ever worn anything or owned anything that any other person couldn’t buy? No. Penelope isn’t like that. She’s almost minimalistic, but of course Lizzie has to find other ways to hate Penelope Park. 

“You know you can have a seat. The couch won’t bite.” Penelope says while placing the books into her bookcase which is pretty much overflowing with books. Who knew Penelope was a book worm (Josie knew? Of course, she knew. Where would Josie go when she just wanted company? To Penelope, because watching Penelope read did things to her. Very good things. Penelope could be the most seductive person in the world just by reading. And don’t get started when she read To Josie. It’s surprising how Josie hasn’t died from being read to by Penelope.) 

“I Never thought I’d see you again Park” 

“Ditto Saltzman.” 

And Lizzie did take a seat after eyeing down the rest of Penelope’s apartment. 

But just then realization actually hit her. Why was she in Penelope Park’s apartment. But it’s like Penelope could feel her realization. 

“It’s okay Saltzman. We don’t have to do anything. You can just chill here for a minute or two. Didn’t look like Sven had anything interesting in mind.” 

Lizzie just nodded. Because yet again Penelope was right. Sven was boring and only made for her to not be looking like a lonely woman in Paris. And besides Penelope’s place wasn’t horrible so she could manage for a little bit. 

“The restroom is three doors down that hall if you need, I’m gonna go fetch some croissants and coffee for us from the bakery below. Do you want anything specific?” 

“No just whatever.” 

“Okay.” 

And wow has she never seen such a different person in her life. Of course, Penelope had her smirk, her looks, and her style, but this Penelope seems more mature? Of course, Penelope is older than the twins by a year but this Penelope is so different from Salvatore Penelope. And yeah, they’ve only said like three words to each other but this is the most improvement made since they met. By now I'm surprised how they haven’t ripped out each other’s throats. But this Penelope isn’t an open book. She never was but it seems like there’s dozens of more chapters that has been added. 

And speaking of books, that is where Lizzie is walking to. Her bookshelf, the bookshelf that looks like it belongs in an old lady's library. 

All the books look decent, some old some new, but then there’s a whole section of leather books. And not just some regular cover back book with leather but actual cinder block thick books with thick leather covering the whole thing. Her hands run through all of their spines and finally chooses one that seems good enough to pull out. 

“Gemini coven?” 

and yet another realization hits her. 

Lizzie knew about the merge. She knew about the merge from Josie. Who knew about it from Penelope. Everything comes full circle doesn’t it? Nothing is ever clear and this clearly isn’t, but obviously this story isn’t blurry. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i don't really check for grammar mistakes or any of that, so sorry.


	3. Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I really don't look over spelling/grammar errors. Although I do hope you enjoy.

After a few minutes Penelope enter back in with a full bag of baked goods. 

“I got us a bunch of croissants, an éclair I don’t know if you’ll like that but oh I also got a baguette, it’s hot andddd, macarons. My favorite. I got all flavors so you can choose what you want. Is that fine?” 

“yeah- yeah that’s fine.” 

“okay cool. Well I’m just gonna make a call really quick and I'll be back.” and with that Penelope left to her room. 

Lizzie Pov: 

Okay maybe I am being a little too rough on her. Ew ,wait why would I say that. I mean, she may still like Joise? But either way she does seem like the person who would care about her ex? What am I saying- 

“Hey? You good over there Saltzman?” 

“Oh yeah- just thinking.” 

“Wow.” Penelope says very shocked 

“Wow what? Why- why do you say it like that?” 

“Oh, I'm just surprised you can actually think.” Penelope responds jokingly. 

“This is why I don’t like you.” 

“Ha, there are many other reasons why you don’t like me. But it’s mutual. Anyways what were you thinking about?” 

“Really? You, The Penelope Park, are asking me about what I was thinking about?” 

“yeah.” she says casually 

“Hmm... What’s your game?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“What’s your game. Nowhere in hell are you this nice.” 

“I’ve changed Saltzman. It has been a little while.” 

“Yeah well of you’re wondering about Josie she’s kind of taken, and she’s on vacation with her. Jade and her are very serious so I don’t think you should be looking out for her” 

“Yeah I kno- uh I mean Really?” she stops mid sentence. 

“Yeah, she has a girlfriend.” 

“Good for her.” Penelope’s mood changes slightly but a small smile flows across her face. “But also that didn’t answer the question.” she says while raising her eyebrows. 

“Right. Well I was just thinking that... my mom is probably wondering where I am. I should probably call her.” 

“Oh- uhm yeah yeah go and call her. I’ll set up table for dinner. You can invite her here.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah of course. I like haven't seen you both in soooo long. It’s just dinner.” 

“Uhm Okay, yeah I’ll call her.” 

Okay this is okay. I can act more civilized around her. It’s been like what a year and a half. Its fine. Well I guess im inviting mom to eat dinner here. Ohhh and great eight missed calls from mom. 

… 

“Heyyyyy mom.” 

“ELizabeth Saltzman! I have been trying to contact you all day! Where are you.” 

“Well, turns out that Penelope lives in Paris. ANd she’s inviting us to dinner. Can you like please say no.” 

“Wait- you ran into Penelope? As in Penelope Park?” 

“Yeah mom. I did and I've already been here too long. I ran into her while I was with this French dude and she kinda saved me and I mean she’s a little more mature- well she was until we started calling each other names again but, I don’t want to stay longer than I have to.” 

“Lizzie. I have been worried since. The least I can do is go to this dinner that Penelope is having to thank her for taking care of MY child that is roaming around Paris.” 

“But mom-” 

“I’m coming. Tell her thank you.” 

… 

Well that went great. 

“What did your mom say?” 

“She said thanks. She’ll be on her way.” 

“Great! I’ll get started on food. You can just chill on the couch or you can help. I don’t really mind, either or. Your choice.” 

“I think ill take the couch.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

15 minutes later 

A knock comes to the door. 

“Hey could you grab that.” Penelope says from the kitchen. 

“Yeah I got it. It’s probably my mom.” 

And as expected. Mom. 

“Hey mom.” 

“Hi Lizzie.” She says hugging me while entering. 

She walks in and looks around a little before her eyes land on Penelope. 

“Penelope Park.” 

“Ah, Miss Forbes. It’s been a while.” Penelope says while scrunching her nose. 

“Yeah- it very much has.” Mom says with a slightly fake smile. “Thank you for somehow running into Lizzie. And how did you phrase it Lizzie, Oh right saving her.” She says while smiling back to me. Although I look at her with angry eyes. As she mouths sorry 

“Oh? Is that what I am Lizzie? Your savior.” Penelope says sounding too pleased. 

“Shut it.” I bark back to her while she just laughs 

“okay well, Thank you Caro- Miss Forbes for coming. Dinner is just about finished.”   
Okay, Now what was that? Caroline, was that what she was going to say? Why are the two so weird? 

During dinner, was all just Penelope and my mom sort of eyeing each other? 

“So Penelope?” I say, stopping them from their weird stare off. “What have you been doing?” 

“Oh uh, school.” 

Well no duh Elizabeth. Stupid question. 

“Um I mean how is your school. I think the last I heard it was an all-girl school?” 

“Oh well it was, in Belgium but now it's all the species. It’s okay. Kinda boring.” 

“Right-right” 

Leaving Penelope’s place: 

Finally. 

“Hey Lizzie?” 

“Yeah mom?” 

“Im just going to thank Penelope really quick. You can go down to my car. It’s in the garage.” 

“Okay.” 

Wait, how’d she get in the garage and also, there’s a garage? 

Penelope Pov: 

The door opens back to none other than Caroline Forbes. 

“Well that was a weird dinner.” I say while doing the dishes not looking back. 

“Gosh. Out of all people you had to run into, it had to be Lizzie?” 

“Sorry. I wasn’t planning on running into Lizzie. I had no idea she would be around these parts.” 

“ARoUnD TheSe PaRts?” She says with slight laughter. “Pen, you live in the middle of Paris. Where ALL tourists go. Around these parts my ass.” 

“Okay well I wasn’t-” 

“Don't say you weren't expecting Lizzie to be around these parts. I told you she’s on vacation here and you know you live in the heart of Paris.” 

“Okay fine.” I say while Caroline walks towards the kitchen and leans against the counter. 

“Did you two talk about anything before I got here?” 

“Well we bantered. You know like how we used to. Same old Lizzie. She also brought up Jade and gave her overprotective sister speech. But I already know.” I say with a slight chuckle 

“Sorry Penelope.” Caroline says while leaning her chin on my shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I already knew.” 

“I know and I’m sorry you found out the way you did.” she says with a little frown. 

“No. It’s okay. This is what I wanted for her. To be happy. And if Lizzie is already giving me, The ex who moved away to another country, the overprotective sister talk. She must be happy. That’s all I wish. You know that Car. “(pronounced care) 

“I know Hun. But I'm still sorry.” 

“hey it’s okay. Shouldn't you get back to Lizzie. I’m sure she’s wondering where you are. This is an awful long goodbye.” I say with a smirk. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Aww you love me.” 

“You are pushing yourself way to far.” 

“Ah whatever.” I say smiling while she pulls me into a hug. “Hey quick question.” 

“Yeah, go for it.” 

“Where did you park?” 

“In the garage. Why?” I let a second pass. 

“Lizzie knows something’s up.” I say while walking towards the front door. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Caroline, you got into the garage.” “Yeah okay?” “Caroline. You got into MY garage.” 

“Oh. OH.” 

“And I’m assuming you didn’t even ask Lizzie for directions to my place?” 

“I totally forgot about that.” Caroline says while following me to the front door. But before we can get out the door bursts open. 

“How did you get into Penelope’s garage mother?” 

And oh boy. How have we messed up this bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoy reading this. Also tell me what you want to see next. I may add it, I may not You'll just have to wait and find out :)


	4. A truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I have been dealing with school and just my life in general so I haven't been able to write. But I've been noticing us Posie's have been surviving off of these ao3 fic's and there's only so little now, so I hope I can start writing more and get more chapters out for you. I will try my best but life sucks right now so these fics are really keeping me afloat. I hope my fic can do the same for you. Hopefully life get's better.

Penelope Pov: 

Caroline and I glance at each other really quick then back to Lizzie. 

“Also, mother, how did you know how to get here?” Lizzie asks while crossing her arms. 

“I tracked your phone?” Caroline says while shrugging. 

“Very convincing Caroline.” I say while throwing my arms up and shaking my head. 

“Well, I was trying!” Caroline scream whispers at me. 

We both look back over to Lizzie to see her stance straighten up a bit and her eyes go into questioning mode. 

“Before you get mad Lizzie, there is a good explanation.” Caroline says 

“Yeah mom! And what is that? Cause from what I can put together is that, you know Penelope has been in Paris, and you two seem awfully close for her being your daughter’s ex.” 

Caroline and I just look at each other. 

“I should go outside?” I ask towards Caroline. 

“Yeah Pen. Please.” “Alright” 

As I Leave the door, I see a not so happy Lizzie and quickly smile at her before I exit. 

Caroline Pov: 

“Okay sit-down baby.” I say as Lizzie angrily sits. 

“I was going to tell you everything once we got back to my place. And please don’t get mad at Penelope.” 

“Well you just saying that is a good enough reason.” Lizzie says without making eye contact with me. 

A minute passes of pure silence 

“Ive been keeping secrets for way to long.” I whisper to myself but loud enough for Lizzie to hear. 

“Okay. Okay, from now I make no more secrets. Okay?” 

“Well, are you going to tell me what’s the deal with you and Pen? 

“Oh boy this is a lot. You know how I’m never home.” 

“Yeah, how could I not remember.” I hear Lizzie say which reminds me of how much not only I’ve lost but how much my daughters have lost a relationship with their mom. I’m so sorry. 

“I always told you and Josie that I travel to recruit students from all over, that’s not necessarily a lie, but it isn’t the truth. The whole truth. I’ve been looking for a cure. To the merge. I’ve always been, ever since I knew that my babies would have to go through this sick curse, I just knew I had to find a way to stop it. For the first ten years I haven’t gotten close, not even a dent. Then a couple years back I really lost hope. I wanted to just stop for a little while and come back to my babies. But I knew if I did stop, I’d lose time, even though I would get to be there to watch you two grow up. But I couldn’t stop I couldn’t face the fact that I could lose you two. So, I went everywhere there was a lead. Germany, Russia, Asia, Africa, now Europe. Then all of a sudden about two years ago when I was in Belgium, I got a knock on my door in the middle of the night. And there was Penelope Park. Standing outside my door at two in the morning with a suitcase all alone. I let her in because I would never leave a kid outside and even more so, someone I know, and a student. She wouldn’t stop giving me reasons to help find a cure.” 

“I told her to not help me, because she would’ve gotten hurt or get into dangerous situations but that girl really didn’t care. But I thought she would at least listen. So, I sent her out and got a cab to bring to the all-girls school she was supposed to go to. And when I arrived the next morning to the lead I was following, I turned the corner to see a brawl spread out in front of me. Between a coven leader and can you guess?” 

“Penelope?” 

“yeah. Penelope. I guess my intimidating speech didn’t work on her. And she beat the coven leader and got more information to the lead I was following but at the cost of her breaking two ribs, her left leg, and her right wrist. I was really scared there Lizzie. To see not only my previous student but also my daughter's ex to be lying on the ground looking lifeless. I was really terrified. I have never once seen someone so small defeat so many people and a coven leader. She was- is reckless, and from then on, I couldn’t say no to her. Cause if I did, she would just do the same thing, and I didn’t want her to go on dangerous missions alone. At least if she had me there, we could double team them. “ 

“So, Penelope and I have been going on countless missions together trying to find the cure. And going through this experience with Penelope has been so scary. SO scary. Ive already almost lost her countless amount of times of her recklessness and her saving me, and if I had told you and Josie about this, you would’ve wanted to join. I know that you two would’ve wanted to join.” 

“I couldn’t watch the two people I’m trying to save, risk their lives on something they shouldn’t even have to worry about.” 

“But you let Penelope deal with this?” 

“Baby, there was no way I couldn’t stop her. Even if I tried, she’s too powerful. No one should have to face this.” 

The room fell silent. 

“I’m sorry mom.” 

“What?” 

“I'm sorry for being mad at you when you weren’t there. I should've known you were doing something to protect us. To try and protect us.” Lizzie says while crying. I pull her into a hug. 

“Don't ever be sorry. This was never your fault.” 

After we both calm down from our crying session a knock comes from the door. 

“Come in” we both say softly as I rub Lizzie’s back. 

“Hey.” Penelope says softly. 

And just as I'm about to get up Lizzie beats me to it and pulls Penelope into a hug. 

Penelope Pov: 

I look toward Caroline with A LOT of confusion but she just shrugs. I look back to Lizzie and feel that she’s still holding on and give her a gentle pat on her back. 

“Okay there Saltzman, a lot of affection going on here. Need some context.” 

I pull away slightly. 

“I never thought I would say this but, thank you. Really thank you. For risking your life to help josie and I. For saving my mom sometimes.” 

“Oh, yeah. You're welcome.” I say meaningfully, deeply. 

“Hey, sorry to break you two up but Lizzie everything that happened today, you can’t tell anyone. Okay.” 

“But I thought you just said no more secrets, Mom.” 

“I know I said that, but I don’t want your sister or anyone else finding out by you. I want to be able to tell Josie to her face of why I’ve been gone. She deserves an actual speech, like you baby.” 

“Okay fine. But you promise me you’ll tell Josie everything when you come back?” 

“Yes sweetheart. I promise.” Caroline says while bringing Lizzie into a hug. 

\- 

“Okay well, sorry Caroline but you two might want to head out.” 

“Already kicking us out Penelope?” Caroline says while a chuckle 

“Well, I would offer to stay longer but Murphy has been trapped in my room since Lizzie came, and I would like for him space to roam free.” 

“Oh, why don’t you just let him out? I’m sure he wouldn’t bother us.” 

“Oh yeah, I know he wouldn’t bother you. But on the other hand, you always bother him, and your daughter will be extremely terrified.” 

“Uh hey! Excuse me Park but I doubt you know what terrifies me.” 

“You know what Elizabeth. You-You are so right. I have no clue what terrifies you the most in this world.” I say while walking back to my door. “And I’m sure, One-hundred percent sure that- (the bedroom door opens) the cat doesn’t bother you at all.” 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OKay we’re Leaving RIGHT NOW!” Lizzie screams while fleeing out the front door. 

“Okay well, thank you Penelope for scarring my daughter.” 

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine.” I say with a little laugh. “We’ll talk about the next lead when she’s gone?” 

“Yeah, just till the end of the week.” 

“Okay, well then. Go hang out with your daughter. And for the love of God plese don’t let her talk to another French boy. They deserve a break. But really, hang out with your daughter it’s been a long time.” 

“Thank you, Penelope.” 

“Don’t thank me. Now, go she’s probably fuming.” 

“alright alright, I’ll see you soon.” 

“yes mam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! A truth. I don't know when i'll update again but i Know people need Posie. And yes this fic is very slow, but i will eventually have Posie. My promise. -lifewithnoname


	5. Welcome Home?

“Alright you have everything right? Your clothes, shoes, toothbrush.... your underwear?” 

“Oh my gosh mom! Yes, and if I don’t, I can always get new ones back at school.” 

“Alright-alright. Just making sure.” *a long pause of silence* 

“I’m going to miss you mom.” 

“I know baby, but I’ll be coming back in two months. I promise. Hopefully earlier but I will be back in two months for a little while.” Caroline says while pulling Lizzie into a hug. “Okay well I don’t want to make you late for your flight. Your sister will be mad at me. And speaking of your sister, tell her I Say Hi and I love her. It’s been a little while since I’ve last seen her. I hope her trip with jade went well.” 

“Yeah, well hopefully. Jade seems alright. I don’t hate her. Well at least not yet.” 

*speakers* Calling all passengers to flight 106 to Mystic Falls, Virginia 

“Alright, well that’s my que mom. I’ll see you in two months, right?” 

“Yeah. Two months baby.” 

“Okay.” 

“Oh also, I know your gonna go see Penelope sometime so just tell her I said bye.” 

“I can do that for you. Alright, go. Before I don’t let you.” 

“Okay. Bye mom.” 

“Bye.” 

After an excruciating 9-hour flight plane 106 has officially landed in Mystic Falls Virginia. Finally, being able to leave the squished seating arrangement, A boarding school doesn’t sound the worst right now. And with Josie picking her up, it feels good to be home. Although Josie isn’t here yet, maybe she’s just running late? But Josie doesn’t run late. 

*Dialing My twin<3 

Josie? Hello? 

LIzzie? 

Yeah, its me. My plane just landed I just wanted to see if You were here. 

Your plane- OH I’m so sorry Lizzie! I completely forgot. I ‘m eating dinner with Jade right now. I’ll come get you right now- 

No-No don’t. It’s okay. I’ll just call dad or something. Don’t worry about it. 

Are You sure? 

Yeah-yeah. It’s okay. Just enjoy your dinner. 

Sorry Liz. 

Don’t worry. 

*end call *Dialing dad 

Hey dad! 

Lizzie! How are you, how’s the flight is Josie with you? 

Uh no, actually I was wondering if you could pick me up. She’s out with Jade right now. 

Okay yeah. I’ll be there in forty minutes? 

FOURTY! Why forty? 

I went out with Dorian to dig into a case. Sorry sweetie. I can come get you right now. 

No-no it’s okay. Just finish your case. I’ll call someone else. 

Are you sure? 

Yeah-yeah it’s fine. 

*end call *Dialing Tri-Brid 

Hello? 

Hope? 

Oh, hey Lizzie what’s up? 

I know you’d probably be the last person to do this but can you pick me up. I’m at the airport and my plane just landed. I would call a cab but I don’t want- 

You don’t want to talk with a weirdo driver, and you rather go with someone you know. Yeah, I know Lizzie. I’ll be there in ten minutes. 

Thank you 

Yeah, yeah 

*end call 

Well that went great. Just another ten minutes until Lizzie can go back home. Or school-home. 

Seven minutes later 

*Honk-Honk 

“Hey Saltzman.” 

“Thank God. Took you long enough.” 

“Long enough? I got here three minutes quicker than I said I would. That’s an improvement since I barely got my driver's license.” 

“Yeah-yeah. Whatever. I just want to go home and sleep. The plane was torture. Literally torture Mikaelson, I don’t think I can go back. Every time people forget to pick us- well me up.” 

“Alright then. Straight to Salvatore it is.” 

\--- 

“Thanks for the ride.” 

“It’s cool, you must’ve been desperate if you were calling me.” 

“If it involves me and a cab, its desperate.” 

“Alright Saltzman, You should go in, I’m pretty sure your sister is waiting for you.” 

“Yeah- thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy and if you want more, please let me know :)


End file.
